Leyenda Fría Selena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20016 |no = 802 |element = Agua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 38 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Tras perder al ejército que había liderado en el campo de batalla, Selena decidió detener al ejército divino. Durante el camino sufrió el asalto de una bruja fanática religiosa, aunque logró escapar gracias al sacrificio que hizo su gran amiga Lucina. En esta batalla, Selena obtuvo poderes mayores que los de los dioses, pero al momento apareció un caballero que habló con ella. Respondiendo que "pese a todo, jamás te perdonaré", fue reducida por el caballero mientras le aguantaba la mirada. Quienes lograron sobrevivir tras su muerte dejaron de luchar y partieron en busca de un nuevo hogar. |summon = I had always wanted to live freely. Hey, tell me something. Do you think I led a free life? |fusion = Within me exists anger, sadness, and happiness... They shall all be my power, and my blade. |evolution = People always have others supporting them. If we realize that, we may win even against the gods. |hp_base = 4080 |atk_base = 1320 |def_base = 1080 |rec_base = 1360 |hp_lord = 6320 |atk_lord = 2280 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 2450 |hp_anima = 7212 |rec_anima = 2212 |atk_breaker = 2518 |def_breaker = 1812 |atk_guardian = 2042 |def_guardian = 2288 |rec_guardian = 2331 |def_oracle = 1931 |hp_oracle = 5963 |rec_oracle = 2807 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Agua de leyenda |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ un 100% y los PS de tipo agua un 30%. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Orquídea helada |bbdescription = Combo de 12 ataques fuertes de agua a todos los enemigos. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Luther Entios |sbbdescription = Combo de 16 ataques fuertes de agua a todos los enemigos. Restaura gradualmente los PS de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |sbbnote = Restaura 3.000 ~ 3.500 + 10% de la REC del objetivo. |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |cbman = 36 |cbmbb = 12 |cbmsbb = 16 |cbmubb = 25 |ubb = Mundo blanco |ubbdescription = Combo de 25 ataques brutales de agua a todos los enemigos. Restaura los PS de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta el número de ataques normales que se causan |ubbnote = Restaura 98.999 ~ 99.999 PS + 10% de la REC del objetivo y aumenta en 2 el número de golpes de los ataques normales. |ubbtype = Support/Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Portadora de honor |esitem = Lexida |esdescription = Aumenta en un 20% todas sus estadísticas en combate y se hace resistente a un ataque devastador cuando Lexida está equipada. |esnote = Proporciona la mejora de Ídolo Ángel cuando sus PS bajan del 20%, sólo una vez. |evofrom = 20015 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Seis Héroes |addcatname = Selena 6 }}